Traditions
by SuperHeroFan82
Summary: Ever notice how it's almost always the Red and Yellow Rangers that get paired together? Rocky notices too and in a funny turn of events tells Tommy about it... Chaos ensues...


Tommy and Rocky were sparing at the Youth Center and enjoying a day off as Rangers, their new menace, King Mondo, had yet to stage another attack on the City. So the Rangers decided to take this lull and enjoy them selves.

It was a beautiful day and the other Rangers were planing on meeting later and going for a picnic in the park.

Once the two friends were done sparing they sat next to Adam and Billy who were watching them and working on homework. The looked up when the two came over and sat down. Adam told them. "That was good guys."

Billy smiled up at them as they sat down. Ernie brought the two over some water and then went back to serve the other kids.

Billy asked them. "So when do we go meet up with the girls?"

Tommy looked at his watch and then at the clock on the wall. Billy had to chuckle, same ol Tommy. Shaking his head he laughed saying softly.

"Your batteries dead?"

Tommy groaned and then replied back. "Yea, um, about ten minutes ago..."

Adam rolled his eyes as he put his books away with Billy following suite. Tommy and Rocky quickly showered and changed back into their cloths before the four boys left the Youth Center to go meet up with Kat and the newest member of the team Tanya.

It was a warm, sunny day as the boys cut threw the park to meet up with the female members of the team.

The other three boys noticed that Adam had his eye on Tanya but was too shy to ask her out. The four walked along in companionable silence.

Out of know where Rocky asked Tommy. "So are you going to keep the tradition going?"

Looking at the Blue Ranger he gave him a puzzled look.

"I mean are you going to keep the Red and Yellow thing alive?"

Billy looked at the other teen and finally just said. "Rocky what are you talking about?"

Rocky stopped in front of the other three who were looking at him puzzled.

"Alright." He told them using his hands to make his point. "Jason and Trini were together or at least flirting before they left for the peace conference. Then you have me and Aisha who were together before she stayed in Africa to care for the animals. So again I ask, are you keeping the tradition?"

Tommy rolled his eyes and told his goof-ball team mate. "Rocky you really have a wild imagination, you know that. There is no tradition that was just a coincidence."

Tommy sighed in exasperation as he passed the shorter teen and walked on down the sidewalk with Adam and Billy in toe.

"Kat said it was supposed to happen that way." Rocky kept insisting.

Tommy sighed in frustration and turned to Rocky who nearly ran into the taller teen when he stopped. "Then how about this tradition: Blue Ranger who is too afraid to ask out Pink Ranger until its too late and she's either taken or gone tradition."

At the reference Billy gave a shocked look at Tommy and told him. "Hey! I didn't either..."

"Don't even go there Billy Cranston! Jason told me how you had been eye balling Kimberly since the 7th grade. Even I noticed it when I first moved to town."

Adam had to throw his two cents in. "But you wound up with her?"

Tommy shot him a warning look then continued. "But, when she showed interest in me I asked her about it. She apparently had a crush on you too. But she thought you were interested in Trini."

Billy looked around at the other two and then back up to Tommy. "Now I do not foresee how this is a tradition when there has only ever been one Blue Ranger up till now."

Rocky laughed and told him. "Ha! And I know that you had a crush on Kat when she first joined the team!"

Billy's blue eyes went wide and he told him. "No I did not!" Billy had know idea how he became the center of attention and noticed how Adam and Tommy were enjoying this.

Adam smiled wide and told him. "That's not what Aisha said..."

Tommy bit his lip from laughing and told Adam. "Well you know... the Green Ranger starts out evil so there's obviously a change in tradition there."

Adam stuck his tough out at the Red Zeo Ranger and told him flatly. "Your just jealous."

Tommy shook his head and continued walking. Rocky was persistent and asked his question a few more times before Tommy telling him firmly. "Shut up Rocky! There is no tradition that involves the Red and Yellow Rangers! Or the Blue Ranger so just drop it!"

Adam and Billy just laughed at their friend as Tommy turned his frustrating gaze on Rocky. After meeting with the girls Rocky let the matter drop for a while. He began to study Adam as the Green Ranger kept shooting flirty looks at Tanya.

Billy picked up the Frisbee they brought with them he asked the group. "Any one for a game?"

They all agreed and got up to join him. Spreading out it was Billy, Rocky and Tommy verses the girls and Adam. After a while Rocky told Billy.

"I told you there was a tradition going."

Billy smirked and took notice of Adam flirting with Tanya. Tommy noticed the two boys talking and told them.

"Rocky… you say one word and I'll…."

Rocky laughed and saw Kat looking at them curiously and told her. "There's a Ranger tradition that Tommy didn't tell you about!"

"Rocky!"

He saw Tommy staring at him, Tanya stopped and watched the exchange from where her and Adam were holding the plastic disc. "What's going on?"

Adam saw the death glare Rocky was getting and chuckled and told her. "I think Rocky's bout to get his butt kicked."

"What for?"

He began explaining about Rocky's theory just as Tommy charged after Rocky for teasing him further about a tradition. Every one laughed when Tommy caught up to him and pinned him to the ground. Billy caught up with the two along with Adam and the girls in toe. Billy laughed and shook his head. It was good to see the team de-stress after what had happened recently. But it was even funnier that Rocky wasn't far from the truth about a tradition. He knew not to mention it, but he DID notice how between Rocky and Jason they managed to catch the eye of the Yellow Ranger. He knew Tommy loved Kimberly and saw no sign that anything could tear them apart. But he him self had been nursing a crush on a certain Pink Ranger that was now apart of the team.

Laughing at Rocky again he said to him self quietly. _"There must be a tradition after all…."_

* * *

 **A/N:** This was just a funny little one shot that came to me while I was at work last week. Yes I have every one thrown out of character, but hey, it's a funny story! I am getting ready to start writing the next team-up so be ready for it soon.


End file.
